Resfriado
by candy1928
Summary: One-shot! Continuamos con las aventuras de la pequeña Alice Jackson. Todos los niños se enferman, y Alice no es la excepción. ¿Pero aún enferma hará sus travesuras? o ¿Será un angelito por varios días?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey! :)**

**El día de hoy les traigo un nuevo One-shot sobre las aventuras de Alice. Creo que ya se dieron cuenta que es un poco largo... pero a mi gusto. Lo empece a hacer cuando me enferme de gripa hace como 2 meses... y hoy lo acabo de terminar. Digamos que no me surgia la inspiración como para escribir este one-shot. Pero hoy por fin pude. :) **

**Summary: One-shot! Continuamos con las aventuras de la pequeña Alice Jackson. Todos los niños se enferman, y Alice no es la excepción. ¿Pero aún enferma hará sus travesuras? o ¿Será un angelito por varios días? **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que reconozcan son de Rick Rordan. Alice y la historia son mias. :) (Ojala Percy Jackson fuera mío)**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Resfriado

Alice amaneció con un leve dolorcito en su garganta, pero no le prestó atención. Se levantó de su cama y se fue a cambiar, hizo el intento de peinarse, lavarse los dientes y lavarse su carita. Cuando estuvo lista, agarro su mochila y bajo a la cocina.

Para cuando bajo a la cocina, Annabeth y Percy ya estaban en la cocina. Los tres desayunaron, y cuando terminaron Alice se fue a lavar los dientes otra vez.

Annabeth, Percy y Alice ya estaban listos para otro día lleno de actividades, solo les quedaba despedirse.

-Adiós papi. - Alice corrió a abrazar a Percy, él se agacho a su altura y la lleno de besos.

-Adiós nena, te cuidas y por favor te portas bien. No queremos más llamadas de la maestra. -le dijo Percy a los ojos.

-Si papi, me portaré bien.- Alice sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Percy. Este solo sonrió y se paró a despedirse de Annabeth. La agarro por la cintura y le dio la beso. Alice hizo su mueca de asco por la escena.

-Se cuidan Annabeth.

-Claro sesos de alga. Tú también. -Annabeth dejo un casto beso en los labios de su esposo y se alejó para irse.

Alice salió corriendo al auto gris plateado, mientras que Annabeth agarraba sus cosas y salía de la casa. Percy se quedó a cerrar la casa. Los dos se subieron a sus respectivos autos y se fueron en direcciones diferentes.

Annabeth aparco en el estacionamiento de la primaria de Alice. Oh si, Alice ya iba a la primaria hacia unos 4 meses, y estaba súper contenta de ir. Le gustaba, aunque algunas veces se portaba mal y hacia maldades. Alice salió más rápido que Annabeth, y ella se dio cuenta que estaba despeinada. -igual es de floja para peinarse- pensó Annabeth.

-Ali, ¿no se te olvida algo? - por la mente de Alice pasaron varias cosas. Annabeth vio su cara de confusión y le dijo. -Estas despeinada. ¿Quieres que peine? - Alice sonrió y asintió. Su espalda estaba en dirección de la pancita de Annabeth. Esta saco un pequeño peine de su bolso y se dispuso a peinar a Alice. Al final Alice termino con dos coletas.

- Ya estas. Ahora si puedes irte. -dijo Annabeth. Alice volteo y abrazo a su mamá, con su cabeza recargada en su pancita. Deposito un besito en su pancita y puso de puntitas para darle un beso a su mamá. Annabeth se agacho un poco y Alice pudo darle su beso.

-Te cuidas nena, y es enserio no quiero más llamadas de la maestra. ¿Sí? -dijo una Annabeth seria.

-Si mami. Me portare bien.

-Confiare en ti. Ya ve, ahí están tus amigas. -Alice volteo y efectivamente ahí estaban sus amigas. Ella las vio y salió corriendo hacia ellas. Annabeth sonrió y se metió a su auto nuevamente.

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde que Annabeth dejo a Alice. Y en esas cuatro horas no hubo quejas de la maestra por teléfono. Mientras tanto Annabeth estaba en una junta con unas personas que estaban en un proyecto. Estaban discutiendo sobre unos planos de arquitectura. Cuando de pronto suena el teléfono, Annabeth suspiro. Cogió el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Que paso Victoria?

-Annabeth, sé que me dijiste que no te pasara llamadas, pero es que hablaron de la escuela de Alice -Annabeth suspiro otra vez y pensó "¿que habrá hecho esta vez?" -y dicen que Alice está enferma y necesitan que pases por ella. -el corazón de Annabeth se paró, y por sus mente pasaron miles de cosas que le pudieron pasar a Alice.

-¿Le hablaron a Percy?

-Si pero no contesta. ¿Qué les digo Annabeth?

-Diles que voy en cuanto pueda, y cancela todo lo que tenga hoy, por favor.

-Claro Annabeth. - ella colgó y se quedó viendo a los clientes.

-Señores, lo siento mucho. Pero ¿podríamos dejar esto para otro día? Necesito ir por mi hija. -los clientes se vieron entre ellos y hablaron. Annabeth rezaba a los dioses que no tuvieran inconvenientes por tener la cita otro día.

-Claro, vaya. Entendemos por lo que pasa. Y no se preocupe, vendremos otro día- hablo uno de ellos.

-Muchas gracias. Reserven otro día con Victoria. -Annabeth agarro sus cosas, y saludo a todos antes de salir de ahí.

Salió corriendo del edificio, metió todo botado a su coche, se metió y encendió su coche.

Annabeth se tuvo que tranquilizar, porque estaba muy preocupada por Alice. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse por Alice. Aparco en el estacionamiento de la escuela y bajo. Iba a paso apresurado, pero con cuidado por donde pisaba.

Entro al edificio, los pasillos estaban vacíos y silenciosos. Pero el resonar de los tacones de Annabeth anunciaba que había alguien en el pasillo. Ella llego a la oficina y dijo ser la madre de Alice.

-Oh, Sra. Jackson, la llamamos por que su hija está enferma. Y se siente muy mal. Se sienta en la clase y no hace ruido ni nada, lo cual es raro. -sonrío la directora- y pues la llevamos a la enfermería y supimos que tiene gripa. Así que, decidimos llamarla a usted.

-Es raro que se enferme. De hecho esta mañana está bien. No entiendo cómo se enfermó así de rápido. Pero gracias por llamarme.

-No fue nada Sra. Jackson. -ella miro a la puerta que se abría y entraba Alice con una cara de cansada, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y su nariz igual.

-Mami- susurro Alice, Annabeth fue al encuentro de su hija y la abrazo.

-¿Te sientes malita, nena? - pregunto Annabeth con una voz de ternura. Alice asintió. -Te llevare a casa. -ella le dio en beso en la frente. Y se giró para despedirse de la directora. -Muchas gracias. En cuanto Alice se sienta mejor vendrá. -Annabeth extendió su mano y saludo a la directora.

-No fue nada Sra. Jackson. Y cuídate Alice, te queremos pronto por acá. Cuídense.

Annabeth salió de la oficina con Alice. Ella alzo sus manitas, como cuando era chiquita para que la cargaran, Annabeth entendió las señas, pero esa vez no podía.

-Lo siento, pero sabes que no puedo.

-Mami...-Alice iba a repelar.

-Nena, no puedo cargarte con tacones, y lastimarías a tu hermanito. -Oh si, el deseo de Alice se cumplió. Annabeth tenía 4 meses, y se veía su pancita con la blusa blanca que traía.

Alice lo entendió, pero aun así quería que su mami la cargara. Ella suspiró y tomo la mano de su mamá.

Annabeth tomo la mochilita de Alice y se la puso en el hombro. Las dos caminaron hacia la puerta de la escuela. Cuando salieron Alice entrecerró sus ojos, por el sol. Encontraron el auto, y Alice se sentó en el asiento de atrás. Annabeth estaba preocupada por Alice, su cara se veía cansada y no tenía la sonrisa de siempre. Annabeth entro al auto y arranco hacia su casa.

A cada rato alternaba la vista hacia el espejo retrovisor para ver a Alice. Ella se quedó dormida, pero aun sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Annabeth se estaciono en su lado y despertó a Alice. Ella se encontró desorientada, y después estornudo.

-Entremos a la casa nena. -Annabeth dijo con dulzura. Alice asintió y bajo del coche.

Cuando entraron a la casa, Alice se fue derechito a su cama. Annabeth dejo todas las cosas en sillón, y fue a seguir a Alice. La encontró acostadita en su cama. Con sus ojitos cerrados. Annabeth se acercó para quitarle sus tenis y su suéter.

-Mami. Me siento mal. ¿Me das un abrazo?

A Annabeth se le partió el corazón ver a su hija mal. Se acostó en su cama y la acerco a ella. La abrazo, le acaricio el pelo rubio, y le besos en su cara. Pero Alice estaba caliente.

-Nena, estas muy caliente. Tengo que checar tu temperatura. Ahorita regreso. ¿Sí?

-Si... -la voz de Alice fue muy baja.

Annabeth se separó de su hija, salió del cuarto y bajo a la cocina. Busco el termómetro y agarro su celular. Tenía que avisarle a Percy que su hija estaba mal.

Volvió al cuarto de Alice y puso el termómetro abajo del brazo de Alice.

Marco al celular de Percy, y el sesos de alga le contesto.

-Annabeth, ¿qué paso?

-Percy me llamaron de la escuela de Alice, estaba enferma y la traje a la casa. Pero hay que llevarla al doctor. Está muy mal.

-Okey, ahorita llego. Le llamo a Will y le digo que reserve un espacio para nosotros. ¿Sí? Me avisas si sucede otra cosa.

-Está bien. Cuídate, te veo.

-Sí, cuídense. Te amo.

Annabeth colgó y se giró para ver a Alice. Seguía en la misma posición. Levanto el bracito de Alice y le quito el termómetro, marcaba 39º grados.

Annabeth sabía perfectamente que Alice, definitivamente estaba mal. Así que rápidamente fue por paños con agua fría. No podía permitir que subiera más la temperatura. Regreso al cuarto de su hija y le puso el paño en la frente. Y mientras el paño hacia efecto, Annabeth le quito los pantalones a su hija, que se removió por el movimiento, y le puso unos pantalones de pijama.

Percy salió lo más rápido que pudo de su trabajo, y venía manejando a la velocidad máxima que se podía. Estaba preocupado, porque cuando Alice se enferma se enferma feo. Y el empezó a recordar en los primeros años de Alice, y los sustos que les había dado a Annabeth y a él.

Aparco en su lado del garaje y entró como rayo a su casa. Se dirigió a las escaleras, y las subió de dos en dos. Entro a la habitación de su hija, y vio a Alice acostada con sus ojos cerrados, y a Annabeth abrazándola. Percy se acercó al lado de Alice y acaricio su cara, aun seguía roja, y un poco menos caliente.

-Ya le bajo un poco la temperatura. Pero aún está mal, no se ha movido desde que la traje. Abre sus ojitos, pero está muy débil. - confeso Annabeth. - sigo diciendo que la llevemos con Will.

Percy asintió. Y volvió a acariciar la carita de su hija. Alice se removió ante el tacto, abrió sus ojitos y vio a su papi enfrente de ella. Salió de entre los brazos de su mami y fue a los de Percy.

-Papi... Me siento mal... - Alice recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Percy, el la abrazo.

-Lo se nena, pero te vamos a llevar con Will.

-No! No quiero que me piquen! -Alice empezó a llorar, le daban miedo las agujas. Les tenía pavor.- ¡No! No...Quiero que me piquen. - Alice sollozaba. A Annabeth una vez más se le partió el corazón.

-Tranquila pequeña, no te van a inyectar. Pero tenemos que ir para que te revisen. Te prometo que no te van a picar ¿sí?

La pequeña Alice asintió, pero siguió abrazada al cuerpo de su papi. Annabeth solo le puso sus tenis de vuelta y una sudadera. No quería sobrecárgala de cosas, o volvería tener temperatura.

Percy manejo hasta el consultorio de Will. Si, el hijo de Apolo. Percy saco a Alice la parte trasera y la cargo. Annabeth se situó a su lado y se fueron adentro.

-¿Percy y Annabeth Jackson? - la enfermera pregunto. Percy se paró un con Alice en sus brazos, y junto con Annabeth se fueron con la enfermera.

-¡Hey! Percy, Annabeth. Tanto tiempo sin verlos.

-Hola Will

-¿Qué onda Will? – Saludo Percy

-Bien, entonces ¿cuál es el problema? - pregunto Will.

-Es Alice. Tiene gripa, pero como sabes, se enferma horrible. Y tuvo temperatura de 39º grados, casi 40º. -dijo Annabeth preocupada.

-¿39º grados? Okey. ¿Alice?- Will llamó la atención de la pequeña acurrucada en el pecho de su papa. Ella volteo y se quedó viendo a Will. -¿Me puedes decir donde te duele?

Alice asintió —me duele la garganta. Y ya, pero estornudo mucho y me siento cansada.

—Ya, bueno, ¿me permitirías revisarte? -Alice volvió a sentir y se bajó del regazo de su padre. Camino hacia Will, y el la hizo subirse a una bascula

-Párate derechita y con la cabeza en alto.-le dijo Will. El movió unas cosas en la báscula y supo el peso. -okey, pesas 24 kilos y mides 1.14. Muy bien Alice. Ahora vamos a la camilla. -Alice se bajó de la báscula y con ayuda de Will se subió a la camilla. Will fue a un mueble con varias cosas, de entre ellas saco un abate lenguas, y un coso raro que Alice no sabía cómo se llamaba. Will volvió con ella. - bien, ahora necesito que abras tu boca y saques la lengua- Alice obedeció y Will metió el abate lenguas y con la otra mano sostenía un aparato con una luz amarilla. Will estaba revisando la garganta de Alice, pero el abate lenguas provocaba que Alice quisiera vomitar. Quería cerrar su boca, pero si lo hacía, Will la haría que abriera su boca de nuevo. - Si, tienes inflamada la garganta y por consecuente esta roja.

Annabeth y Percy veían como Will revisaba a su hija. Después del episodio del a abate lenguas, Will procedió a revisar los oídos de Alice para ser si la infección no había llegado hasta ahí. Y por último procedió a escuchar los pulmones de Alice. Cuando Will acabo de revisarla la cargo y se la llevo a Percy, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Will hizo la receta de las medicinas que tenían que comprar y las cosas que debían hacer con Alice para que mejorara. Pero eso Annabeth ya lo sabía, Alice había estado enferma muchas veces y ya sabía que medicinas iban a comprar.

Después de eso, Will les dijo que era todo.

Percy y Annabeth se despidieron, y ellos esperaban ver a Will en otra situación.

Entonces emprendieron el camino a casa, con una Alice dormida en el asiento trasero.

Al llegar a su casa, Percy cargo a Alice hacia la casa, entro al cuarto morado de Alice, y la deposito en su cama. Le quito sus tenis y su sudadera. La arropo y salió del cuarto sin ningún ruido.

Percy escucho que había ruido en la cocina, así que bajo a ver. Encontró a su esposa moviendo cajas en la gaveta de las medicinas. Sonrío y camino hacia ella.

-¿Que haces amor?

-Buscando las medicinas de Alice. Sé que quedaron algunas de la vez pasada. ¿Por?

-Por nada. ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Percy poniendo una mano en el estómago de Annabeth. Ella sonrío, Él siempre estaba preocupado, lo cual se le hacía lindo.

-Sí, sesos de alga. Estamos bien, nada nuevo, solo que ya me empiezo a hacer como una ballena.

-No tienen nada de ballena, listilla. Te ves hermosa así. Y me alegro ser la causa de ello.

Las horas pasaban, y Alice seguía casi igual. Annabeth la levantaba para que se tomara su medicina. Y hubo una ocasión que Alice se paró y fue a la sala, donde encontró su cuaderno de colorear.

Fue en la noche es donde el problema empezó.

Alice volvía a estar en su cama, ya con su pijama. Y como toda gripa, te da sueño. Alice tenía demasiado sueño como para estar jugando por la casa.

Ya cuando Percy se iba a acostar decidió pasar por última vez por el cuarto de su hija. Checo que todo estuviera bien y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija.

Regreso a su cuarto y se encontró con Annabeth ya es la cama. Percy sonrió y dio unos cuantos pasos para entrar a la cama. Los dos se vieron a los ojos y lentamente a cada uno le salió una sonrisa. Después de tantos años Annabeth no dejaba de admirar esos ojos verdes, esos ojos aun contenían misterios. Annabeth se acurruco en el pecho de Percy, el puso una mano en su estómago y cerro sus ojos.

Para eso de la 1 de la madrugada, Alice se volvía a poner mal. Tosía mucho, se removía demasiado y se le empezaba a tapar la nariz provocando que respirara con dificultad.

Como Annabeth habia puesto un monitor de bebes en el cuarto de Alice, pronto escucho que Alice tosia mucho. Ella se movio del lado de Percy, provocando que el igual se moviera y despertara un poco.

-Mami...- la voz de Alice llamo a Annabeth, asi que rápidamente ella se paro y fue al cuarto de Alice. Mientras tanto el sesos de alga seguia durmiendo.

Annabeth encontro a su hija sudando y tosiendo. Ella sabía que el efecto de las medicinas ya habían pasado. Asi que tomo el jarabe correspondiente y desperto un poco a Alice para que se lo tomara.

-Mami, me siento mal.

-Yo lo sé nena. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? - pregunto con una voz dulce.

Alice solo asintio, se movio un poco y Annabeth se metio a su cama. Alice acurruco con su mamá y cerro sus ojitos.

Annabeth apenas empezaba a consiliar el sueño cuando Alice volvio a toser y no podia respirar.

-¡Percy! -annabeth grito. Percy se desperto y se alarmó. Y temiendo lo peor agarro a contracorriente y fue al cuarto de su hija. -¡Percy apúrate!

Él entro al cuarto morado y vio a Annabeth con cara de asustada y a su hija tosiendo tanto que no podia respirar.

-Llama a Will, Alice no puede respirar.-Annabeth le dijo casi desesperada. Percy rápidamente tomo su celular (gracias a Hefesto los semidioses podian usar celulares sin ser localizados por mounstros) y le marco a Will.

-¿Bueno? -contesto un Will adormilado.

-Will, soy Percy.

-Mmm... Hey Percy. ¿Qué paso bro?

-Es Alice, está tosiendo demasiado y no puede respirar. Annabeth y yo no sabemos que hacer.

-Okey, uno de los dos caliente agua, y antes de que hierva el agua quítenlo del fuego. Luego toman una sabana un poco gruesa y tapen a Alice con la sabana y adentro ponen la olla de agua. Dejen que Alice respire el vapor, se le abriran los bronqueos. Si eso no funciona llevenla al hospital rápido.

-¿Solo una vez?

-Si funciona y vuelve a toser mucho vuelvanlo a hacer, haganlo las vecs que sea necesario. Pero te digo, si despues de hacer eso Alice no respira entonces llevenla al hospital.

-Okey, gracias Will.

-No es nada. Llamame si sucede otra cosa.

-Gracias, buenas noches.

-Buenos noches bro.

Percy colgo, le dijo a Annabeth lo que Will le habia dicho y rápidamente bajo a la cocina.

15 minutos más tarde Alice estaba bajo la manta y con el vapor. Unos minutos despues Alice empezaba a respirar, pero Alice seguia agotada. Y Annabeth tambien. Ella ya se estaba metiendo con a la cama junto con Alice cuando Percy hablo.

-Annabeth yo me quedo con Alice. Ve a dormir tu.

-No te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella.

-Annabeth, se que no haz dormido nada por cuidar a Alice. Ve a dormir, lo necesitas.

-Tú también. Al rato vas a ir a trabajar y tendras sueño.

-Ese será mi problema. Annie ve a dormir, no quiero que al rato te enfermes igual.

-Pero Percy...- Percy no le dejo hablar.

-Annabeth si no vas a hacerlo por mi o por ti, al menos hazlo por el bebé.

Y con eso Annabeth habia perdido la batalla. Suspiro, le dio un beso a su hija y se paro de la cama.

-Tú ganas sesos de alga. Me voy, pero si sucede algo me llamas.

-No te preocupes, ve. -contesto Percy dandole un casto beso en los labios. Annabeth salio de la habitacion y Percy se acosto en la pequeña cama de Alice.

Alice se desperto con la nariz un poco tapada y engripada. Vio a la ventana y vio que los rayos del sol ya estaban empezando a salir. Y en ese momento reacciono que tenia que ir a la escuela. Pero ella no queria ir, aun se sentia mal. En ese momento su mama aparecio por su puerta.

-Hola chiquita. ¿Te sientes mejor? -pregunto su mamá con voz maternal.

Alice no queria hablar asi que hizo un ademan con su mano indicando que se sentia mas o menos. Annabeth lo capto.

-¿Tienes ganas de ir a la escuela?- Alice nego con la cabeza, definitivamente ella mo queria pisar la escuela enferma.

-Okey, le diré a tu papá que no se preocupe por llevarte. Ahorita regreso, ¿si?

Alice asintio y se volvio a acostar. Al poco rato le agarro el sueño otra vez.

Alice se volvio a despertar algo desorientada a eso de las 11 de la mañana. Para entonces su papá ya se habia ido y Annabeth se encontraba en la sala.

El estómago de Alice rugió por comida, asi que ella tomo y cobija, se enrolló con ella y se puso sus pantunflas peludas. Bajo lentamente las escaleras y vio a su mamá en el sillon con un libro. Bajo corriendo los últimos escalones y fue con su mamá.

Annabeth puso a un lado su libro y abrazo a su hija. Quien al parecer ya estaba mejor.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto Annabeth acariciando el cabello de su hija.

Alice medio sonrió y asintió.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Alice volvió asentir con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Ella y su mamá fueron a la cocina, donde Alice comía pancakes. Después Alice estaba pintando en la sala con Annabeth leyendo un libro.

Para la una de la tarde, la pequeña Alice estaba viendo una película y ella no tenia planes de bañarse. O eso lo que pensaba ella. Annabeth llego a donde estaba ella y le hablo:

-A bañarse Alice.

-Nou, no quiero bañarme.

-Si vas a ir a bañarte. Aparte te va caer bien un baño, te sientes menos enferma.

De mala gana Alice acepto, le puso pausa a su pelicula y se fue con su mama al baño.

Durante la tarde el sesos de alga llamo 3 veces, preguntando como esta Alice. Annabeth le respondio que ella estaba bien, o que se había quedado dormida. Otra vez.

El caso es que casi todo el día Alice estaba en su cama o el cuarto de sus papas viendo películas.

En la noche se repitió lo mismo de la noche pasada. Alice empezó a toser demasiado y Annabeth y Percy volvieron a repetir el mismo proceso.

Para la mañana siguiente, Alice había mejorado, tanto como para ir a la escuela. Pero ella decidió que no iría.

-Alice, ¿ya te sientes mejor para ir a la escuela? -pregunto Percy que había entrado a su cuarto.

Alice no hablo, solo movió su cabeza en un signo que no.

-¿Aún te sientes mal?

-Más o menos papi.

-Está bien. Pero el lunes iras. -Percy se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. -Descansa, te amo.

-Igual papi. -Alice hablo con una voz muy tierna.

Cuando Percy salió de la habitación, en la cara de Alice apareció una sonrisa traviesa.

Había logrado lo que quería.

* * *

**Esa Alice siempre se sale con la suya. :) Yo la amo.**

**Digamos que este one-shot es basado en mi niñez. De chiquita m enfermaba mucho y me daba super fuerte la gripa. Entonces hace como dos meses estaba enferma (pero leve) y se me ocurrio hacer un one-shot de Alice. Pero no lo habia terminado hasta ahorita. **

**¿reviews? **

**Este es el segundo One-shot sobre Alice, si quieren ver el primero esta en mi perfil. El primero se llama: Teddy Grahams.**

**Aun tengo ideas en mi cabeza sobre Alice y todo eso, solo me hace planearlas bien y aterrizarlas en word. Asi que si les gusto este one-shot y quieren saber cuando publico los otros one-shots de Alice, siganme o sigan la historia. Pero no prometo publicar uno pronto. me tomo mi tiempo. :)**

**Okey, me voy!**

**W.L:candy1928**


	2. Hey!

**Hey!**

**Hay un nuevo Outtake sobre Alice en mi perfil.**

**Summary:**

**Un pequeño Outtake. Alice Jackson habla sobre su conejo en "Teddy Grahams", pero no se han preguntado ¿De dónde salió ese conejito que Alice tanto ama? El Outtake responderá su pregunta. Lean "Teddy Grahams" para poder comprender mejor el Outtake.**

**Pasen! **


End file.
